Sonic And Amy's Winter Vacation
by D.K.N
Summary: This is my first story. Please read & review. And go easy on me.


I am D.K.N. I like Romance-style Sonic stories, where the girls are making the moves on the boys, while the boys are bashful & shy when it comes to the girls. This story takes place shortly after Sonic Adventure 2. It's my first fanfic, so I hope ya like it.  
Winter Wonders:  
Chapter 1 It all started when Sonic was woken up to a certain familiar, sweet voice. "Wake up, Sonikku!" the voice said. Sonic immediately knew who it was and snapped awake, blushing very slightly. "Amy, what are you doing in my apartment?" he said. Amy giggled and then said "Just come outside, okay?" While in the shower, Sonic wondered what was up. After drying off & brushing his quills, he went outside, and saw Amy, Knuckles, & Rouge waiting by Rouge's new minivan. Knuckles was looking as puzzled as Sonic, so Sonic could tell that he had been dragged out unknowingly as well. After the girls ushered the boys into the car (girls in the front (Rouge driving), boys in the back), Amy spoke up. "Wellboys, are ya ready?" she asked them. "Ready for what?" Sonic & Knuckles asked, almost together. Rouge turned back to them and replied, "For our surprise winter vacation up in the Cascade Mountains." "But what about our stuff?" Sonic asked, as Knuckles looked on, nodding his head in approvement with Sonic. Amy turned back and said, "Taken care of, boys. Snowboards, winter clothes, everything. All in your new duffel bags in the back." After a few seconds, Rouge broke the silence with "Okay, let's hit the road!" At around 6:00 p.m. they arrived at a quaint-looking cabin on a pleasent-looking mountain. END OF CHAPTER 1!!  
  
Chapter 2 "This oughtta be cozy." Rouge whispered to Amy, as they went into silent giggles. Sonic & Knuckles, not hearing what they said, wondered what the #@!! they were laughing about. Within about half an hour they had the place all set up. It was actually quite comfy-looking inside. there was a warm fireplace and two small yet comfy couches. At around 7:00 p.m. the boys decided to go snowboarding (not very smart, eh?). "Don't forget your hats and scarves and stuff!" Amy said. Nah, we don't need 'em" Sonic replied. Knuckles added, "Yeah, we can handle a little cold." "As they ran off, Sonic yelled back, "We'll be back at 8:00!" Soon they were out of sight, & Amy said, "I hope they know what they're doing." Rouge replied,"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be alright." A few minutes passed in silence, then Amy broke it by saying, "Hey, Rouge, let's see what's on the radio." Amy turned on the radio to hear a news jingle. The kind that plays during important weather announcements. "Attention, all people in the Cascade Mountains..." the news voice said. "Hey, that's us!" Rouge said. They turned the radio up some more. "There is an approx. 57% chance of a blizzard hitting the Mountains tonight, so we advise youto be careful. I'm Tom Kent saying so long, until the next update." A few seconds passed in silence, then Amy asked, "Think the boys'll be alright?" "Don't worry, girl," Rouge replied, "I'm sure the blizzard'll miss us." But Amy couldn't help but notice the bit of worry in Rouge's voice. "I guess you're right" Amy said, as she began to doze off, and right before she fell asleep she saw Rouge snoozing as well. After what seemed like a little while, Amy woke up. She glanced over at the digital clock. 9:00 p.m. the clock read. Then she noticed that Sonic & Knuckles were not back yet, which worried her a bit. Then, when she looked out the window, she saw some thing that really worried her. The blizzard had hit. Hard. She immediately ran over to Rouge and began shaking her while yelling "Rouge, wake up!" Rouge snapped awake. "Huh, what?" "Rouge it's terrible!" Amy said, almost tearfully. "What, what's wrong?" Rouge asked. Amy, close to tears, yelled, "It's 9:00, the blizzard has hit hard and SONIC AND KNUCKLES AREN'T BACK YET!!!" A look of worry came onto Rouge's face. 'What if something bad's happended to Knuckles?' she thought. Then she spoke out, "We've got to go find them. Get your coat, Amy!" The headed out into the storm, calling out for the boys. "Sonic!" "Knuckles!" About five minutes into their search, they saw two dark shapes in the snow. "Oh,no!" Amy said to herself. The two shaped were, indeed, the unconscious, half-frozen forms of Sonic & Knuckles. Amy scooped the cold, limp, shivering Sonic into her arms, while Rouge did the same with Knuckles. "We have to get them back to cabin and out of this storm!" Rouge called out to Amy, yelling over the blizzard. Amy yelled back, "But which way is the cabin?" "Don't worry" Rouge said, pulling a compass out of her pocket, "We can use this!" They soon found their way back to the cabin and set Sonic & Knuckles on the couches near the fire. After a while, the boys slowly regained consciousness, but they were still shivering and in slight danger of hypothermia. Amy then whispered to Rouge, "There's only one way I can think of to keep them warm." She then whispered her plan to Rouge's plan, and they both agreed.  
Chapter 3 Sonic woke up feeling cold and somewhat weak. He looked over to Knuckles, who appeared to be in the same shape. Then he heard and saw the girls whispering to each other, both of them wearing coats. Then they broke apart and Rouge wandered over to Knuckles. Then he slowly looked over to Amy, who said to him rather softly, "Hey Sonic, are you Okay? I thought you weren't going to make it after I found you in the snow". Sonic tried to talk, but all that came out was a shiver of cold. Then Amy slyly said "I know something that'll keep you warm." With that, she crawled onto the couch near him and then crawled close to him, making him blush deeply. Then Amy opened up her coat and wrapped it around herself & Sonic. She closed it up, & then grabbed Sonic in a warm, loving embrace. Sonic blushed more. He was too paralyzed with bashfulness to resist. Then Amy spoke up, saying "Still not warm enough. (gasp) I know what to do" she said in that same sly tone. Before Sonic knew what hit him, Amy was lying on top of him. He was blushing very deeply now. And then, it happened. She kissed him on the cheek, making Sonic blush twice as deep as he had ever done before in his life. 


End file.
